Large companies and other entities often have complex information technology systems that span multiple different platforms. Multiple different tools and types of tools may be part of the overall information technology system. Accordingly, should an outage occur, it may be difficult to identify tools, functions, applications, and the like, that were running at the time the outage occurred and may have been interrupted. In particular, when tools are housed across multiple different platforms, efficiently identifying tools, functions, applications, and the like, affected by an outage can be difficult and time consuming, and may needlessly delay the recovery of the system.